Just a glimpse
by blessie15
Summary: A harry and hermione story...their 7th year and Dumbledore still alive. Details the events that happened during the war and how hermione and harry will eventually get together. Just please read it and leave a comment.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"I can't believe Dumbledore didn't chose you as Head Boy, Harry" Hermione said breathlessly as they walked or rather half ran to platform 9 ¾.

"Yeah, you'd think defeating Voldemort would give you some sort of advantage over that lying ferret named Malfoy…. "

To be perfectly honest with himself, Harry did think he had an advantage over Malfoy. But given the fact that Malfoy not only had to be a death eater but also a secret member of the Order and become a key instrument to the eventual downfall of Voldemort, Harry can see Dumbledore's reasoning as to choosing the blonde Slytherin over him.

"Harry….Harry" Hermione said waving her hands in front of Harry's face. "Are you even listening to us?"

"Oh…yeah. I'm sorry I was kind of lost in my thoughts for awhile" he said feeling like a toddler caught day dreaming during class.

"Is it bad? Or good? Are you okay? I knew it was a bad idea to have you return to school immediately after all that has happened..but you wouldn't listen…I tried talking to Dumbledore.."

"Honestly Hermione give the bloke a break…." Ron said hoisting his bag up the train "Harry just needs to"

Harry raised his hand to signal Ron that he have had it. "Stop! I'm grateful for the worry Hermione, but I don't want you to over do it okay. To be truthful I'm more worried about how you're going to deal with Malfoy seeing as how you to would be sharing a room"

Hermione snorted and said "Oh please Harry, we will not be sharing a room. We will be sharing a common room. Don't worry, I'll give both of you the passwords to my chambers so you can visit me anytime you want to"

"I'd love to stay and chit chat with you guys but I have to go find my honey bunch…" said Ron with a goofy smile

"Chit chat? Since when did boys say that word? I thought it was reserved for just us girls?" Hermione asked.

"I think about the same time Lavender trained him to call her honey bunch" answered Harry.

"Pfffttt…I'm going! See you later, you two." And with a wave of goodbye Ron set out to find Lavender who incidentally was just in the next compartment as they were.

Harry sat by the window and Hermione sat beside him, seemingly reading but casting secret glances at Harry's face. He let Hermione study him for awhile but eventually gave in and turned to face her

"What is it 'Mione?"

"I know we've talked about what happened between you and Voldemort these past few weeks but I still feel as if you're holding something back from me…Its like you're keeping something from me…." Said Hermione and drawing a long deep breath "and I don't like it"

Harry looked at her brown eyes and smiled as he thought how beautiful Hermione had truly become. "I don't intend to keep things from you 'Mione, but you have to understand….what happened….its just not something I want to discuss in detail with anyone…"

"Not even me?"

"Don't…Hermione…please. Someday, someday I'll tell you everything. When I'm ready" and when your ready, Harry said as an after thought.

Hermione gave him a small smile and laid her head at the crook of his neck as Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist to pull her closer.

"I'm sleepy Harry…" she said while yawning.

"Then sleep 'Mione…."

"Hmmmmm….."

"Just sleep 'Mione and dream. You're safe now" Harry said softly and kissed Hermione's forehead and quickly smelling her hair.

Harry looked out the window and refused to remember the night where Voldemort almost took everyone he valued from him. He refused to remember the night were he woke up to the sound of Ron screaming that Hermione and Ginny taken by death eaters right under his watch.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"As much as I don't want to interrupt this picture perfect moment, I need Granger to talk with the prefects" said Draco while raking his hand through his platinum blonde hair.

"Shut up Malfoy! Can't you see Hermione's sleeping? "

"It's okay Harry. We need to change into our robes anyway; also Draco and I do have to talk with the prefects"

"Its bad enough that I had to be alone in the head boy and girl's compartment, don't make me talk to the prefects alone too 'Mione "

Harry raised an eyebrow when he heard Malfoy call Hermione by her nickname because aside from her parents and Ron it was only him that usually used that nickname.

Draco looked at him and shrugged "What? That's what I hear you and Weasley call her sometimes….I thought I'd try it"

"It's fine….I need to go to the restroom to change into my robes. Will you wait for awhile?" Hermione said while gathering her robes

"You could use our compartment, you know. I'm here and no one's there…I'll wait for you outside because that's where were going to have the meeting"

"That's a great idea Draco"Hermione said grinning at him

"Thank you!" Draco answered blushing furiously.

"See…this is just wrong! You can't flirt in front of me…I'm you best friend and I could tear this guy into pieces the way he's looking at you"

"Oh please Harry…as if you have something to be jealous of…He and I are just friends" and to put emphasis to what she said, Hermione put her arms around Draco's shoulders "Besides you're not my boyfriend"

"Ha! She got you there Potter" Draco said and added "I think that the whole buddy buddy thing with your arms on my shoulders would have worked out if you weren't shorter than me Granger"

"True…true…I had to stand on my tippy toes for this…Kay I'm gonna go now and change"

Hermione turned to go and Harry stretched his long legs on the other couch, and looked over Draco's shoulder. Ron was behind the tall slytherin grinning and suddenly grabbed Draco's shoulder to usher him inside the compartment and sat Draco down at couch beside Harry.

"If I hear from Hermione that you made any moves on her or do something that totally violates this fragile truce that we all have" Ron said as he sat beside Draco, thereby putting Draco in the middle

"You may have to lose some body parts that are dear to you…coz you see my friend over there…He killed Voldemort you know"

Draco snorted clearly unimpressed "Oh please Weasley…I was there remember…"

"Doesn't mean I can't do it" Harry shot back

"Hmmm…interesting…Yes you can…but you see…Mione wont let you" Draco said standing up and moving towards the door

"And why would you say that Malfoy?"

"Well you see Weasley….she owes me her life…"and with an air of finality Draco waved goodbye and turned to walk in the same direction Hermione went to.

"He is right" said Harry

"Yes he is…but then if Hermione doesn't find out then, were free to do anything"

"With 'Mione being the head girl? I doubt if we could get anything past her"

"So I guess the end of our mischief and adventures are over?"

"Unfortunately, yes"

After talking the two boys changed into their robes and heard a few giggles outside their compartment.

"Do you think he's in there?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Is Ron Weasley there too?"

"Is it true that Ginny Weasley got back together wit Harry?"

Ron laughed out loud and said "First years"

"Yeah…Its like, every year they got gigglier and bubblier"

"Harry…that is so gay"

"So is chit chat"

"Sorry Lavender rubbed off on me"

Just then the train's horn sounded signaling everyone that they are near Hogwarts. They also heard Hermione ushering away the first years to get to their door.

"I cannot believe this" said Hermione, waving a scrap of pink cloth in front of them. "Some third years actually had the nerve to give me this"

"Um, Hermione what exactly is that?"

"Oh please Harry…as if you didn't know…."

"No, I really don't!"

"It's a freaking thong Harry"

"How could you not know what a thong looks like?" Ron asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Probably because I've never seen one" Harry answered

"Honestly?"

"Yes, Hermione"

Ron patted him on the back and said "I'm sorry man. I never knew you were that lacking with experience."

"Just please Harry….tell your fans that I'm not an owl, I'm your friend and if I get anymore of this crap I'll deduct house points"

Harry laughed and asked "I can't do that. My fans will be hurt, and then who'll love me?"

"Harry…I'm serious"

"I know…I know…" Harry said placating Hermione. "I'm sorry; I never wanted any of this you know"

"Oh come on Harry…..girls throwing themselves at you? You don't want that?"

Shaking his head Harry said "Well…it is a perk I could live with"

"You boys, disgust me!"

"Hey…I was just kidding you know."

"Well I'm not! We're 7th year students at Hogwarts, it's our last year with no evil dark lords to worry about. Don't you think its time for us to act a little bit our age?" Ron said putting his arms around Harry and Hermione.

"What? Get drunk all night, skip classes and sleep with everyone who comes our way?" Hermione asked sarcastically

"Yeah 'Mione! That's what I'm talking about. But I have to forego being a gigolo…after all"

"He's someone else's gigolo" Harry finished for Ron

"It wouldn't hurt for you two to find someone. That way you won't have to spend balls and holidays alone. And Harry you really do have to take advantage of your situation right now" Ron continued by declaring "By the end of this year you two will be in love, acting sappy…Now all I have to do is find each of you a perfect partner"

"Yey! Ron's matchmaking for me" Harry said mocking his best friend

"You do know we're dead, right Harry"

"Yes 'Mione…we're dead if Ron's matchmaking for us…"

Ron just ignored them and opened his arms and said "Ah, home sweet home…second home I mean"

From a distance Hermione saw Draco waving his arms to get her attention. "Bye guys duty calls"

"I have to go too. I told Lavender I'd see her right away at the great hall"

And just like that Harry was alone again. "Why do I have a feeling that I'll be alone most of the time"

"You won't. I'm still here you know."

"Hey Ginny" said Harry giving her a hug

"I missed you Harry" and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek Ginny continued to hold onto his arms "Don't you worry Potter…I'm still here"


End file.
